


Can Your Wall Do That?

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Pacific Rim [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), THEY DESERVE IT, Uprising Who?, just them being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: After the world is saved Hermann just wants to sit with his friends and take a second. Newt makes that difficult.





	Can Your Wall Do That?

The world was saved. The Breach was closed and they were safe. The disbelief was palpable in the mess where everyone had gathered in celebration. People were intoxicated on any combination of the semi-secret stashes of alcohol and drugs that everyone had been hoarding in the hopes that this day would come. 

Hermann had slipped back to the lab to find the bottle of scotch that he had bought the day he had started to work for the PPDC. He had toasted that day with Stacker Pentecost and had promised Stacker then they’d drink it again when they won. The bitter taste in his mouth was washed away after the third drink. 

Tendo and Alison sat across from him drinking their own stashes, Alaskan whisky from a distillery that had been wiped out in an attack and a good old fashion bottle of champagne. 

They sat together, none of them had stopped smiling since the clock stopped but it was almost silent between them as shock as the whole matter settled over them. If any of them had cared to look at the rest of the party they would have found almost identical pockets of friends around them locked in the same mixed feelings of seeing a future after they had stared at the end not two days before. 

Newton was not in one of those pockets. “Herms, Hermann, dude,” Newton said as he came bounding up to the group. 

Hermann decided that after the last twelve hours that’s they had shared he would allow the nicknames for the evening. It was only Tendo and Allison around anyway. “What is it, Newton?”

“I need your phone,” Newton said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He actually seemed mostly sober enough to Hermann. When he was drunk he tendered to over explain which usually led to him being more drunk as friends pushed drinks to him to shut him up. 

“What on earth do you think you need my phone for?” Hermann asked even as he was reaching for it. The Ghost Drift wasn’t strong enough for anything but vague emotions and a general sense but it let Hermann feel how important this was to Newton. 

“I need to call Karla and Dieterich and Bastien,” Newt said. 

“I already texted them about the Breach.”

Newton rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “I need to tell them I love them though.”

“What?” Tendo almost shouted before laughing. 

“I always wanted siblings and now I have all these drift memories from Hermann so it’s like I have them,” Newt said in his whiniest voice. “And what kind of a brother wouldn’t call and tell them I love them? Please?”

Hermann unlocked his phone and handed it over. He wasn’t surprised by Newton’s desire. Newton had met the Gottlieb family a few years when the idea for the wall was just starting and Lars had bought them to the Shatterdome with him as a bargaining chip against Hermann. It hadn’t been overly effective against him because Karla had just looked over at Newton who had been pretending not to be listening to the budding family rift and asked him if it was true that they were evolving to fight the Jaegers. When Newt had confirmed they were Karla, the bravest of the bunch by far, had looked at their father and frowned before saying how relieved she was that it was impossible to evolve to overcome a stagnant and unchanging wall. According to Karla Lars didn’t talk to her for almost a year, lifting the embargo coincidently when she got pregnant.

Newt took the phone happily and a few taps later he was holding the phone to his ear. “Went to voicemail, I’m gonna leave a message,” he said before taking a step back that made Hermann suspicious. “This is Dr. Newton Geiszler calling for Lars Gottlieb.” 

Hermann felt his eyes widen as he lunged at Newt only to be pulled back by a cackling Allison. 

“I just wanted to let you know,” Newt continued, “that thanks to the _genius_ and _bravery_ of Dr. _Hermann_ Gottlieb we were able to _close_ the breach and save the fucking world. Did your stupid fucking wall do that?” Newt hung up and for a split second he still looked genuinely angry but with another laugh he sat down next to Hermann who looked fit to burst. How dare Newton do any of that.

“I could kill you,” Hermann his and it felt true. His father was never going to let him live this down. Saving the world or no.

“I know. But still worth it to tell off your father. Fucking prick.” Newt took a drink from the whisky and before Hermann could find a properly scathing retort his phone started to ring on the table, the ID reading clearly “Father”.

Tendo was the fastest and answered. “Long time no talk, Lars.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](problemwithtrouble.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You can send me a prompt there if you like.


End file.
